Bad Boy Better
by inuyashamunkey
Summary: Allen Walker was separated from his friends, it broke him. and now that he's come back, he realizes he's not the only one that was effected. They decide to turn their issues into helping animals, and working in a band. Can Kanda and Allen get rid of the bad habits they created to shield themselves from the world? highschoolAU YULLEN partial Lucky. Mentions of sex. depression.
1. Surprise

I honestly never really think about the consequences… maybe I should start, I guess should've started a long time ago, maybe Cross wouldn't have gotten aggressive, maybe I wouldn't have stopped having fun, or maybe I would have kept smiling like an idiot… the smile Kanda always said annoyed the hell out of him.

I think I might be crazy, missing BaKanda, but I'm just holding onto the past, I miss my friends, Cross said it had to be done, he just didn't know that it put me over the edge.

"Cross, I'm going to go to school!" I yell through the halls.

"the fuck should I care!?" A most likely hungover Cross screamed angrily.

'Good. He's fucking hammered AGAIN.' I thought, it really is just my luck. Maybe I just won't go today… just like yesterday… and they day before, and many times before.

I sigh, there was no point in my getting dressed anymore, I guess I'll just go hang out with some friends.

I walk out the door and get into Cross' car, turning the key to start the ignition.

I pull out and start driving down the street, I pass the school, the park, and then I go into the red light district part of Sacramento.

Many wave at me noticing the car I was in, cigarettes hanging lazily between their lips.

I take a few turns to get too my favorite bar, I'm only 15... But no one in the reds cares.

I park the car get out and lock it.

I walk in and the 'bouncer' waves at me and greets, "Hey Al' haven't seen you for a good bit of time." he says taking another drag of his pipe.

"Cross is being an ass as usual." I say walking in.

I'm halfway in the door before he says, "Stick with it kid." I nod slightly at the tip.

"Hey! Boy, wanna go a round?" Tyki comes and slings his arm around my shoulders. He was sickingly drunk, I kinda wish I was too, but it was my policy not to drink and end up like my good-for-nothing guardian.

"I gotta pass Tyk maybe when you're a little more, um… not drunk." I say patting him on the back.

"Aww~ okay, but you gotta promise~" he says pouting. I no and he walks away to snatch up his next victim.

I walk towards the poker table and some poor chap who I don't even know was kicked out of his seat when the waiter saw me walking towards them, he then bows as I sit down.

"hey big Al' almost got n replaced." Sheryl jokes.

"Yeah yeah like I give a bitchin' fuck." I say grabbing some cards and joining the game.

"I'm out of this round guys, Al's got some mad skills. Im just gonna watch." Devit says putting his hands up in surrender.

I smirk, "What Devit? Can't handle the heat?" I say.

"No im just not stupid, I know this is gonna turn into strip poker. And I don't gots no underwear on." he says sitting back.

"Good point." I say quickly shuffling some cards and dealing them out to each person swiftly. "Let's play fair a game, no holds bar." I smirk as some groan.

The game ends quickly with me the winner.

My phone rings as I get up and stretch, I ignore it as I see Tyki walking towards me.

"Hey babe, not drunk anymore." he purrs suggestively.

I smirk, fun time.

Honestly, I don't like doing all of this I miss the stuff I did with my friends but that's no more, and I believe that these flings are for the benefits of both parties, we'd both had very bad circumstances recently an got into this habit.

But about halfway through we were pretty far and my phone rang, I would've ignored it, but it was INSISTENT to keep ringing until my fun time was ruined.

I picked the phone up and answered very angrily, "The fuck do you want." I should've looked at the caller ID.

"You better drop the fucking attitude before I make you break it you son-of-a-bitch. Now listen you little pussy. Get the fuck over here, give me my goddamned car, we're fucking leaving." Cross. Shit.

"Yeah and where are we going?" I ask.

"Somewhere where you're going to get some fucking help. Im sick of you being the inconsistent bastard you are. And you don't have a fucking choice, im not going to fucking jail, they don't serve ale."

The line goes dead before I get out of shock.

I turn to Tyki, "Sorry, Cross says I gotta go." I say getting up and getting dressed.

He just puts his arm over his eyes and falls asleep.

I walk out of the bar ignoring many calls for me to come play a game, or just cat-calls.

I jump in the car and drive back to the house.

I walk in and a hand swiftly makes contact with my face making me fall backwards.

"That's for back talking me you little bitch." Cross says.

I decide to stay down, Cross likes feeling like he's a lot bigger, so I shouldn't speak and I shouldn't get up, nor should I make eye contact, he's like a monkey, he considers it a challenge.

"Anyway, get in the car we're going to the airport. Im not telling you where we're going. You cant pack, considering its all just fucking condoms and weed." Cross says walking out the door. I get up and follow after him putting my headphones in as we drive to the airport.

I listen to an online radio, and it turns oout Marina and the diamonds im not a robot. It's honestly my favorite song, I'd like to have the courage to say that to my guardian once in a while, real tough guy right?

"Guess what? I am not a robot! Guess what! I'm not a robot~"

This song lulls me to sleep. And it only feels like seconds before im roughly shaken out of sleep.

I get up an follow the man into the plane and I again fall into a blissful sleep.

I don't dream often but this time I had a dream of one of the times that Lenalee made me dress up in a dress. Kanda just smirked and Lavi was taking pictures to out up in the school. Everyone thought it was funny, no harm done, it was a bet anyway.

I bet Kanda I could eat more soba, I thought I could win, but the wasabi just tripped me up, and I lost.

I wake up with a happy feeling in my chest until I realize it was a dream. Oh well. I look next to me to find the seat empty. Cross abandoned me.

Shit. Was it even Cross I followed into the plane? Well that was probably the worst mistake ever.

I run through the plane and ask where we've landed. "Montana." the lady responds kindly.

Well shit. This is porbably the best luck I've ha in so long I could die happy there.

All my friends live in Montana, its only been a few years, but it still feels like forever, and I don't remember which city.

Come one think hard Allen, just sitting in the air port isn't going to do anything.

I wander for a bit curious if I should call Cross, but he does it instead. I'm about to get an earful.

"hey kid, hope you have fun in Montana, have fun getting back to Miles City. I hope you're grateful you little bitch." the line goes dead. Im shocked. Almost want to smile.

I hadn't smiled in so long for the reason I was torn from reality.

My reality, it lies in Miles City. And that's where I'm going to be.

I take a bus into wherever the hell I neeed to go, and then I decided to take rides from random people who thought I was lost, I said someone separated me from my guardian in Miles City and I needed to go back, some asked how it happened I would say I don't know, and I had to tell a few people this because a lot of them had to stop.

When I arrived in Miles, I immediately went to the school.

It was the same, so perfectly refined that it could bring a tear to my eye. But I think I've run out of tears.

"how old would they be now I wonder… Lena should be about the same age, if not 16. Kanda and Lavi should be about 16 or 17. Miranda should be the same age as me, and Krory should be in college now.

I don't even know if they still live here.. I might just be getting my hopes up about seeing them again.

I decide to start walking towards Bookman's house. Remembering so many good memories that happened in the very streets im walking upon now.

I remember Lavi and I playing ball here and kanda pulled us out of the streets before a truck came barreling down he streets. We just smiled and said lets do it again… Kanda called us stupid but we didn't care, we just wanted to have some fun.

Another time Lenalee told us to stop being so loud because it was really early in the morning and people had to work. We were screaming down the streets and naming stars after each other. We even had one for Kanda but it was egotistical bastard. He got mad, but it was fun.

Before I know it im on the steps of the large house, it hasn't changed much either.

I take a breath ready for disappointment. I knock on the door, and take a sharp intake of air.

When someone answers the door I almost pass out right there, letting go o the breath I'd been holding.

"Bookman? Would Lavi be around?" I ask still kind of shocked, same expression showing on his old features.

Im sure he was also shocked at how my look has changed.

He nods slowly and then yells, "Idiot grandson! The police are finally here to pick up your ass!" I smirk in amusement as I hide behind the door.

He comes running down the stairs, "I swear! I didnt do it! Whatever it is Kanda pressured me to do it-" he stops when he sees no one at the door. "Don't play with me like that old man, why is the door open anyway?" he says audibly calming.

"Because there really is someone to see you, but I dont know if you'll recognize them, im going to leave you two alone." he says walking away.

Theres silence before I turn into the doorway, leaving Lavi stunned.

"Hey Lav' long time no see." I say awkwardly.

His eyes fill with croc tears and run towards me yelling, "Allen~ Kanda's been so mean to me when you weren't here! Where have you been anyway?" he pulled away serious.

"I went to Sac. In Cali. I didn't know I would be able to see everyone again, but I did, and I'm really happy." I say. My mouth twitches a little, almost smiling.

"Then why don't you seem happy? What happened bud?" he asks concern filling his eye.

"I want to explain it to everyone if you don't mind, I don't want to have to explain every time someone wants to know." I say he nods and calls Kands and Lena to his house. I decide to collect my thoughts upstairs in his room.

Before it's my time, I hear two voices, one of concern and one of anger.

"Lavi? What's so important you had to call us at midnight." Lenalee asked concerned.

"The fuck Usagi?" Kanda asked gruffly.

"Well earlier I was pulled from my room saying the police were finally here to get me. They caught me guys im going to court." he says actually sounding scared, everything was quiet, except I was trying to conceal my laughter.

Lenalee expresses her concern and Kanda says he deserves it. Lenalee says, "You should've been better behaved!"

"Well, I agree but… I think you see should for yourself what was it that they wanted to give to me." you could here the smile on his face and it was my cue to come in.

I brace myself and walk downstairs. Shock evident on everyone's faces, besides Lavi of course.

Lenalee had tears in her eyes, and Kanda looked angry with me.

Kanda stood up and started very angrily, "You up and fucking leave and you have the nerve to come back? Nice try." he says storming out the door slamming it.

"Don't take it personally Al'." Lavi starts gaining a sad expression, Lenalee looks down too. "Honestly, he took it the hardest when you left, he completely shut down. Shut us out. He was personally offended when you left. I think he was just starting to get used to life without you. So, don't be mad at him." he says before realizing why they were there. "You were here to explain right? Explain?" I nod and sit down.

I grasp my hands together and look down.

"When I left it was sudden and I was really sad… I hated that I had to leave, but Cross said it was for the best so we left. And he got brutal… I decided to not be at the house as much as I could. I always had nightmares because I didn't have anyone there. So I got into a… very… very bad habit, a few actually. I don't want to tell you, but I have spent most of my time in bars, gaining even more bad habits."

My hands start trembling.

"I forgot how to smile… even now, when I'm here… I don't believe that the torture, self-inflicted or otherwise… is over." lenalee started crying and Lavi even had my hand in his. " I think that if I had a real guardian, I would have gone to a psychiatric hospital… well. Actually the only reason im here is because Cross said he was getting me help. He didn't say where we were going… I didn't ask. I honestly fell into a really bad habit. I just didn't care. I just realize that one actually, I guess I really was a tickin time bomb huh?" I finished. Everything was silent as avi and Lenale had both of my hands.

"ya'know, you coulda just called any of us, especially Kanda, he really acres no matter how much you think he doesn't. I think actually caught him almost crying, he was really offended. And hurt. We all were, but we openly cried to him, and he just sat there like a stone until he was alone. It must've been ahr for him especially." Lavi said, Lenalee nodding.

"You should go tell him what you told us." Lenalee tells me.

I think for a moment, "Maybe but… I still don't have a place to stay, I thought I'd mention that." I try to change the subject.

"You can just stay here… in the old room that we'd stay in when we were younger." Lavi offers. I nod.

"Look, I really think you need to go get Kanda. You're not the only who's had really bad habits since you left. Kanda's been smoking a lot, I mean a lot."

'You been acting awful tough lately, smoking a lot of cigarettes lately.' Allen's mind starting playing his song from earlier.

"He doesn't want to show he's hurting… from you being gone."

'But inside~ You're just a little ba-by'

"He stays at home for a lot of time, probably not wanting anyone to see how weak he actually feels."

'You're vulnerable, so vulnerable'

"He acts like he's just another person, hes on auto-pilot."

'You are not a robot.'

"He stopped hanging out with us and strated hanging with guys at the bar"

'You been hangin with the unloved kids who you never really liked and you never trusted.'

"He doesn't go to school as much, and he almost never answers when we call unless its urgent… at least he still cares a little."

'Never committing to anything, you never pick up the phone when it ring ring rings.'

"He's only barely opened up to us once."

'I'm vulnerable, I'm vulnerable.'

I nod, the song paying through my head over and over. "He's been almost as bad as me…" I say quietly, surprising the other occupants of this room.

"What do you mean?" Lavi asks. I wave it away.

"Where do you thin he'd be right now, I'll go talk to him." I say. Leanlee looks concerned but nods scribbling down some words.

She hands me a note and says, "These are the addresses in order of which he should be at, try all of them if not, just give up…" I nod.

I hear sayings of luck when I run out the door. First address is to a bar.

I turn right, and I walk down an alley. This is a long alley before I come to a door. Grey Tavern.

I nod to myself and walk in. it reeks of alcohol and smoke.

I loo around for a bit until a guy walks up to me. "Hey sweets lookin for someone?" he asks.

I nod, "Do you happen to know a Kanda Yuu?" I ask not sparing him a glance.

"No, but im sure you could have more fun with me~" he say getting a little closer.

"yeah thanks, have a nice night…" I say walking away to ask the bouncer.

I walk up to him and ask the same thing.

"He was here about an hour ago, got drunk off his ass and was on his way." I nod my thanks.

I walk out the door and the next address is just around the corner. A liquor store. How about no. im sorry Kanda but if you're at a liquor store, I cant help you. I salute the store and look at the next address.

It was a bit further away it about 2 miles north of where I am.

Oh well. I start walking. Walking past many restraunts who probably have filthy kitchens and filfthy mouths. I'm surprised by how many there are.

A female officer comes up to me and says, "Young man, you are our past curfew." she says in a motherly scolding tone.

Considering I just said motherly, disgust me for what im about to do.

I smirk and hold her cheek in y hand getting close, "Miss you must understand that if anything, 'tis you who are out past curfew, darling~" she blushes and starts stuttering.

I smirk wider a I let her go and she drives away probably really flustered.

It takes about 30 minutes to get to my destination with a bit of running.

It looks like this was his new house.

I ring the doorbell and a perky 'coming!' is yelled somewhere within the house and I could hear footsteps going everywhere.

The door is open in seconds, surprising me. Tiedoll opens the door, paint covering everywhere. Shock gracing his colored face.

"Why I'll be! Allen, you must be here to see Yuu… sorry to say he's not here right now, but you could wait for him if you'd like." he says stepping away from the door so I could enter.

"Sure. I would appreciate it, I've been running around town looking for him anyway." I say stepping in and sitting on the couch.

Tiedoll sits next to me, "Why were you looking for Yuu?"

"Lavi Lenalee and him were all at Lavi's house, and he strmed out when he saw it was me… I have to look for him." I answer.

Tiedoll hums in thought. "Yes, he hasn't been well. It would be great for you guys to hang out together again, maybe get him going to school again." I nod.

"yeah I think we've all missed each other. I thought it was just me, but turns out it wasn't considering Kanda's been separating himself." it actually made me sad, no matter what happene we were always friends, even when Lavi went to different countries we all waited for him, though he'd only be gone for a few months.

"Well feel free to us the t.v. while you wait for him to return, it cant be long now." he says getting up and walking into what I supposed would be his studio.

I take out my phone.

I starting listening to Glittering clouds by imogen heap.

"I wasn't always like this, its something I become." I read one of the news papers as I listen.

Robbery at a bank, whats new… peacock smuggling thing. Ok…

The song changes and I cant help but sing.

"Show me how to lie you're getting better every time.

And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach

Another clever words sets off an unexpecting herd

And as you step back into a line, a mob jumps to their feet."

I get pumped for the next part, jumping to my feet and belting it out, "now dance fucker dance man, he never had a chance and no one even knew it was really only you!"

"And now you steal away~ Take him out today. Nice work you did, YOURE GONNA GO FAR KID!"

"With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes. When you walk away, nothing more to say, see the lightning in your eyes,

See em running FOR THEIR LIVES!"

I hear clapping and turn around to see Kanda, not amused.

"Great fucking performance, but did you have to have it in my fucking living room? Honestly, what are you, a stalker? Just leave me the fuck alone." he growls walking away, but I grab his arm.

He glares at me but I start before him, "We need to talk, I won't take no for an answer." I say sitting him down on the couch.

"Get it over with so we can part ways." he sayys not paying attention.

"Leanlee told me how you've been, and I want to tell you something, Cross made me leave because he said I needed help, it's the only reason im here. When they tol me how you've been, it sounde exactly like how I've been, except… a little better honestly." I start, he seems a little interested.

"Why did Cross fucking sned you here for help, the fuck kinda help do you need anyway?" he asks.

"Um… I don't know the answer for the first question… as for the second… the shorter list would be why I don't need help. You name it, I've probably done it, besides drinking. I spent most my time at the bar… ya'know, having friend with benefits, going home with the wrong people. Putting crap in my system… I've become anorexic… I just stopped eating. I've been depressed…" I look down as it become silent for a bit.

"damn you really fucked yourself over, though I guess I cant blame you. I don't what the fuck that girl and Usagi told you, but stay out of my fucking business." he tries to get up, but I stop him.

"Maybe maybe not, but you will start hanging out with everyone again, I don't give a fuck if you want to or not. You're on a one way road to self-destruction, I know. Tomorrow we're all going to the park for a picnic. We're gonna pick you up and you better be home, im telling Tiedoll to make you stay home." I left him without options.

He grunts and walks away, I won. I go and tell Tiedoll the plans and not to let him out under any circumstances until we come and get him.

I walk back to Lavi's and theyre both still there.

"We're all going on a picnic tomorrow. Lenalee should just stay the night so we can go get him in the morning." I state waling in.

"I take it you were successful, but what I Kanda leaves the house before we get to him and we cant find him?" Lavi asks.

"I got that taken acre of, goodnight, im exhausted." I sayw alking to my appointed room. My sleep was dreamless.

I awoke to the smell of breakfast being made. I yawn and stretch like a cat, letting out a groan.

I get up ad slowly make my way down stairs.

"Heya Sprout morning' up for some breakfast?" Lavi asks. He was wearing a an apron that said Sugar Daddy Comin' Through.

I sigh, "No I'll pass." the food didn't look appetizing at all. He nos an turns back to the stove.

I wal into the living room and Lenalee is sitting there reading a book and listening to the tv.

"Oh good morning Allen." she says putting her book down.

"Hn…" I reply sitting next to her.

"Sleep well?" I nod. "that's good…" this is awkward, we're treading carefully.

"Hey Al'! What time should we be pickin up good ol' Yuu-chan?" Lavi asks from the kitchen.

I think for a moment, "After breakfast, well, actually, after we make the food for the picnic." that would make sense, but my mind isn't really on food too much.

Lenalee nods. "Actually, since you're not eating could yoou go grab him now, he can help cook in some way." I nod and go get dressed in my normal skinny jeans and Hurts t-shirt. Withmy gray and white checkered high tops.

"I'll be back!" I say walking out.

Again, it only takes me a bit to get there. And there was a note on the door,

Dear Allen,

Yuu is sleeping, I in my studio, you can let yourself in, and go wake Yuu up. Just scream and I'll call an ambulance.

Love~ Tiedoll.

I sigh, great I get to g in and basically commit suicide, can't say this was the way I was planning on going out but okay.

I open the door slowly checking to see if anyone was just lounging around, maybe go wake Kanda up so I don't have to, he obviously wasn't happy to see me…

I take a deep breath as I walk in and shut the door gently behind me I step in an head for the stairs but before I ae is a bit white blur tackles me t the ground, I let a loud scream and yell, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

I hear a door slam from up stairs and someone yelling, "Moyashi!?" the eager footsteps stopped as realization hit us both.

There was a huge snow white dog on top of me wagging its tail happily, obviously proud of his work.

I growl, pushing the dog off me, standing in front of Kanda, who, I just realized was almost naked save for the towel around is waist hanging dangerously low. Kind of hot actually.

I'm actually openly gay, it's not a secret, so I have no issue having 'not right' thoughts or checking out a guy.

"It's time to leave let's hit it…' I say glaring down at the goddamned dog.

"I'm not even dressed, im not going fucking naked and take the fucking dog, I don't want it, I don't know where it came from." he has a point, though he looks delicious he cant very well go out like that.

"I don't give a fuck, I was ust attacked, you can go naked, and im not taking the fucking dog. Im living with Lavi anyway. Bring the goddamned thing but I don't think he'll agree." I say grabbing a leash I always keep with me in case this happens, I was heartless, I cared about animals. And I also grab Kanda, naked as he is.

It was a really awkward walk having all the stares of disbelief and lust. I guess it was strange for a hot guy to be walking almost naked in the frigid morning, or at any point in time.\

When we got to Lavi's they re still eating, and their fors and jaws dropped open.

I smirk in satisfaction. "I got Kanda." he left the dog in the yard so it' be a surprise in the picnic, and we didnt want to deal with it. Kanda sat on the couch, legs wide open, with the right angle, you could easily see his jewels. It wasn't awkward to me, I grew up with Kana, an im also really mature, an oh yeah im gay. Im used to it.

But Lenalee was a hot mess. Stuttering, "K-Kanda… don't you think you should put some clothes on?" she was covering her eyes.

"Wow, Yuu, I idn't know you would be so bold with Allen." Lavi said still in shock.

"We didn't bang if that's what youre asking. He came running down stairs like that so I let him." I smirk as Kanda glares at me lying.

"Yeah right, you fucking skeez. You wouldn't let me get dressed before pushing me out the goddamned door. If I didnt know better I would think you were gay, fag." he smirks, thinking he's won. But I won.

"Oh… good senses I am gay girls are pretty bitchin but guys are just… I don't have a word for it." I say nonchalantly taking the remote and flipping channels.

"Wow, what are the chances of that, all three of my boy are either gay or partially gay, aw all the hot ones are." Lenalee groans.

I look at her in confusion.

"Kanda is gay too, Lavi just so happens to be pan." she says gesturing towards each.

My head slowly turns towards Kanda and I just cant help but make fun of him. "Kanda is gay? Whos the fag now huh? Kandy."

He growls, "Well? What about you, Ally." he smirks too.

But im just too cocky to lose, "Yep, faggy as fags come thank you ver much, and I have no shame in saying you are unreasonably hot." everyone is silenced. As they should be.

 **Okay, this was the first chapter of Bad Boy Better, Please review if you like it, and would like me to continue.**


	2. Fun!

"Now then. How about we go on this picnic?" I say smiling at their dumbfounded faces.

"A-Allen. Did you just confess to Kanda?" Lavi asked, horror stricken face.

"Hmm. No, I don't think so. I mean, I wouldn't marry him. But if you wanna consider it a confession then go ahead…" I say.

"Lets just go." Lenalee said grabbing the basket of food.

Everyone was about to walk out but I stop them. "Wait. Let Lavi go out first." I say smiling at Kanda.

Lavi walks out slowly. Before a screech is heard. "AHHHHHHHHHHH SO FLUFFY!" he slams the door open and tackles me in a bone-crushing hug."ALLEN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! CAN I KEEP HIM!? HUH HUH? CAN I KEEP HIM!?"

"Yes, yes, Lavi you can keep him." I sigh. I'm not a dog person.

And so we went to the park, with Lavi practically riding the dog he amazingly named Flirpfilless… ugh.

When we got to the park, we ate, and then decided to play truth or dare.

"Lenalee, truth or dare?" I ask.

"hmm. Dare." She smiles evilly.

"Okay… I dare you too… lick Flirp's nose."

She smiles. She grabs Flip's face very tentatively and drags her tongue across his face.

After a laugh she says. "okay, first. Allen, were u serious about Kanda's sexiness?"

Kanda scoffs and I smile, "100% he's probably one of the most sexy guys ever."

Kanda heist me atop the head, making me pout. Lenalee laughs, "okay. Now, Kanda. Truth or dare? Dare? Great. I dare you to fake propose to Allen in town square. Right now."

Both our eyes go wide. "WHAT!?"

And here we are.

"lets get this over with." Kanda says before getting down on one knee and taking out a ring as I put my hands over my mouth in fake surprise.

Many people yelled out. "FAGGOTS" or "YOURE GOING TO HELL" but a few took pictures and aw'd.

I say "Yes!" and spread out my arms and hug him. Before pulling away and kissing him. He made a noise of surprise.

I'm sure he was even more surprised that I deepened the kiss. Sticking my tongue into his mouth forcefully. He didn't seem to hate it as his own tongue found its way into my mouth.

I take my tongue out and pull away.

We then walk back over to our friends who are blushing furiously. "Damn Al', I didn't think you'd take it that far… was it French?" Lavi whispered that last part.

I lean over and respond, "Consensual too."

"KYA~ I ship you two." He squealed. Lenalee nodded in agreement as I put a peace sign up.

"you're all fucking retards." Kanda growls.

"Well, I don't mind the ring, I think ill keep it." I say smiling.

Dark clouds form over head.

"I think we should go..." Lenalee said.

"Yeah, but we can totally continue this party at my house. I got a keg~" Lavi said.

"I'm in." I say quickly.

"NO! you and Kanda are not to drink." Lenalee says,

Me and Kanda flip her off quickly before flipping each other off.

We all piled into the car, Flirp on my lap.

When we got to the house, me and Kanda looked desperately for the keg. To no avail.

"You guys. No drinking." Lenalee says as we flop onto the couch, exasperated.

Lavi brought out the keg, and only he and Lenalee enjoyed it.

Me and Kanda decided to go outside and smoke a bit.

"So." I start. "Gone to any good bars lately?"

"Just get high quietly, wifey." He thinks its funny.

"But hubby~" I say putting my arms around his neck pouting, all while holding my cigarette between my lips.

"Wife, stay silent." He growls.

"But hubby~~ I wanna play~" I say sluring.

"But wifey, I don't," he said leaning into the wall taking a drag. How rude, he's acting like he doesn't notice me.

"But hubby~" I say leaning in close. My body pushed into his.

He glares at me deeply, but mostly as the drag between my lips. "you know, I'm high as duck right now. And I have little to no control of my actions."

"Fully aware. How about we sneak a drink? At a bar maybe?" I ask.

"Hmm, doesn't sound bad." He says smirking.

"K, ill tell the others were leaving." I say.

I go to the door and open it. "ME AND BAKANDA ARE GOING TO A HOTEL TO HAVE HOT SEX DON'T WAIT UP!" I giggle at the crashing.

"WAIT ALLEN, BUD DON'T DO SOMETHING YOU MIGHT REGRET!" Lavi yells, but his scream fell on deaf ears.

When we got to the bar, guys immediately flocked us, asking to have a drink, or to dance. Or some even asked what we were doing after. we went out separate ways as we danced.

I found a nice guy with black hair, not especially interesting features. But I could feel his hard on as I grinded against him, both of us keeping a good pace with our bodies. Eventually he says, "That guy you were with, he isn't your boyfriend, is he?"

I smile and say, "no, you were right, he is my boyfriend, wanna have an affair?" I cup his face and gaze into his eyes.

He smirks, "I'd love to have an affair. For the record, I have a wife." My eyes widen. I was just kidding but this dude really does have a wife. It really would be an affair. Crap. I can't be involved in shit like that.

I step back, "A wife? Dude, you have a wide, c'mon." I say facing him.

He looks confused. "But, your boyfriend is right there, isn't it the same?" he asks. I quickly shake my head.

"We have a very open but committed relationship." I say matter-of-factly.

"Who says me and my wife don't? c'mon, lets have a bit of fun." He says grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him.

I could just act like I never knew. I had my fun with him and sat down at the bar.

I started talking to the bartender. "Long shift?" I ask, he seemed pretty down.

"Yeah, my girlfriend broke up with me." He sighed leaning his head onto the table.

I pat his shoulder, "There there, you'll find someone else, there are plenty of girls. But one of you, don't break yourself up over something replenish able." He laughs a little.

"Sounds like you've had some rough breakups." He says.

"Yeah, I had one boyfriend, total psychopath. Loved him to death, nearly got killed because of it. There are some really crappy people you could fall in love with in this damned world." I sigh.

"Hey, at least you got that hottie you came in with, just wondering are you with him? I'd love to take a grab at one of ya…" he sighs, he pours himself a drink and takes a big gulp.

"Thought you were straight."

"Not even close, that girl was arranged, but she was like my best friend. I'm gay as can be, I got the brightest rainbow balls u ever did see." He says pointing at himself.

"Well, we're not dating. We've been friends for a very long time though."

"You've been friends with him for a long time, but you've never had sex? Not once?" he asks suggestively.

"We haven't. I didn't know I was gay until a few years ago, I just came back to this town yesterday."

"And you're already at a gay bar picking' up hotties? Wow, teach me your ways wise one,"

"Of course young grasshopper, you must act as smutty as your pride will allow while still being unreasonably sexy, you can see an example over there." I say pointing at Kanda getting close to a blonde, also not very attractive.

"Very good example. I'm on my break in a few, I might try my own little something on the example himself." Just like he said, someone came to fill in for him and he went and tried to seduce Kanda.

It worked in the opposite way, he ended up a pile of slosh after a hot kiss from Kanda. Kanda came over to me, I may have had a few…

"Hey Moyashi, sloshed yet?" he asked taking his own drink.

"Hmm, maybe a lil'" I say slurring my words deeply.

"Hmph, means you've been drinking way to much aye?" he asks, his own cheeks getting a bit rosy.

"Lets go home, drinking is making' me feel totally bummed."

"Why? Moyashi sad he didn't get laid?"

"No… Moyashi sad because Moyashi is so close to Moyashi's dream guy and he can't have any of him." I groan. I was way too drunk to see that I was going to reveal everything.

"Ew Lavi? You guys go together great, fags." He grumbles.

"I agree ew… that's grody. Don't suggest gross things Kanda~ Lavi ain't half as handsome as this guy…" I sigh.

"Really? Then he must be one hell of a looker, yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah, even better than Tyke and Tyki is one sexy piece of man."

"Tyki? Who's Tyki?"

"A guy I used to play with a bit. We went to a bar constantly. There was a back room we used to ease our boredom with…"

"Ah, I had a guy like that. His name was Slive. He was pretty hot, we had a backroom too, at this bar actually, its weird he's not here right now, he should be getting here soon." He says laying his head on the table.

We soon both dose off, before a voice calls over to Kanda. "Kanda!" a man says jogging over to him, taking a breath to glare at me.

Kanda mumbles something and groggily looks up at him. "Hey Slive. Whaddaya doin' here?"

Slive grabs his arm and pulls him up, "C'mon, your hammered, time to go home. Weird guys are starting to flock." I think he meant me.

"Hey, sorry, that's my friend, he's with me. Hea gotta go with me, I already called a ride…" I say yawning.

"Look, I don't care what you think is gonna happen, but it ain't, just screw off and think about your life alone. C'mon." he tries to drag Kanda but he stops him.

"No, he's right, Lavi is coming to get us, damned bastard…" he whispered the last part under his breath.

He looks confused, "Why would this guy know Lavi's number, who is he?"

"I'm his high school friend. I just moved back here. I'm Allen, and you are…?" I say sticking my hand out.

He looks like he wants to spit on it but he takes it, "Sliver."

"Well Sliver, thanks for your concern for my friend, but we're both sobering up and I think we're capable of waiting for our friend." I smile nicely, but our hands were still locked and we were squeezing the crap out the other's hand.

"Well, Allen, I care very much Kanda here, we have a very nice relationship, I think you can go, I'll just take him home myself, tell Lavi thanks, but I got him."

"Well, I'd love too, but quite honestly I don't trust you not to rape him in the car while he's under the influence." We weren't trying to be nice anymore. We were glaring.

Kanda blinked, and you could see the realization and soberness coming back into his eyes. His glare was back, he stood up straight.

"Look Slive, I'm just gonna go with the beansprout." He says leaning heavily on the counter.

Sliver glares at me, and I smirk. I won. He then smiles. "I dunno, I wouldn't trust him, Kandy.. look at that freakish scar and obviously fake hair." He laughs. This bastard did it.

"Ha! At least my name is somewhat authentic… what was it… Slimy? No… Saliva? I just can't seem to remember." I say making gestures with my hands.

He balls his fists before smiling again and flipping his hair, "Allen is a boring name, actually, what kind of bastard father would name their kid that?" he says smirking, he sees he's hit a soft spot.

Kanda is still leaning against the counter as I smash my fist into Slivers face.

He falls back with a thud, holding his nose, eyes filled with rage. "You bastard!" he growls.

He throws a kick, and a punch, both of them dodged. But then he throws another punch, and I wasn't expecting it.

I braced myself for the impact that never came. I opened my eyes to see Kanda's hand in front of my face. He was squeezing slivers hand.

"I think you need to call Lavi again Allen, it's time for us to go." Kanda says lowly.

Sliver looks apologetic and says, "Kanda, he punched me first! You saw that, right?!" he pleads.

"Whore." Kanda hisses. He then grabs my arm and storms out.

"K-Kanda?" I ask between breaths.

He flicks and arm and turns around quickly. "YOU GOT A LUCKY PUNCH. .PUNCH. Sliver would've done who-knows-what to you if he had gotten that punch, you woulda been out cold. And if I hadn't sobered, what the hell would've happened, huh?" he glares scoldingly.

"Sorry." I say quietly.

He sighs and puts his hand over his eyes. "I need a smoke." We agreed on one thing at least.

"Yeah, but we just drank, probably not the best idea ever. Lets just go, so you want me to actually call Lavi?" I ask, I hadn't actually called him.

"Shit no. He's probably drunk off his ass right about now." He growls. He probably has a killer headache.

I laugh a bit. "Why don't we grab a hotel room near here? The house is too far away." I say turning towards him.

"Why the hell not. Then we can put a sign on our foreheads that say " I'm gay" he scoffs.

I slap him on the shoulder playfully, "Come on its not like we're straight, what does it matter?" he still pouts so I add "Okay, how about we go to a gay hotel? Hm? Would that make you feel better, princess?" I joke.

"Don't ducking patronize me, Moyashi." He growls dangerously.

"Fine, fine, then what do you suggest?" I say waving my hands in the air.

"I don't know a fucking homeless shelter?" he suggests.

I can't contain my laughter. "Kanda you're such an idiot! Seriously, a hotel, call Lavi or Lenalee, or walk home. Those are our current options. Choose one please." I say slinging a lazy arm around his shoulders.

He seems displeased with my arm for a moment before deciding. "Let's just get a hotel then."

"The great Kanda Yuu has decided!" I say clapping.

I turn us around and start walking to the gay hotel I saw as we were walking past before. We walk in and the bellhop smiles at us kindly, "Hello sirs, can I help you?"

I nod, smiling back. "One room for one night please."

She nods and lifts up something front under the desk, "Our hotel is promoting safe sex, stay STD free." She says giving us our key and a two condoms.

"Haha, thank you, have a good night." I say waving back to her as we walk away.

We get to our room and Kanda collapses on our bed. "You're not going to shower before bedtime, sleeping beauty?" I say throwing the condoms on the desk.

He grunts. "Don't bother me Moyashi, I'm getting a headache and it's your fault."

"My fault? I'm not the one who drank two bottle of whatever the hell it was. You sir, cannot say it was my fault." I say walking into the bathroom.

"You just came back, and you're already spewing nonsense." I hear him say.

"Not like I'm staying forever, gotta get my nonsense spewed now." I say putting toothpaste on the covered toothbrush in the bathroom.

"Well, you're not leaving tomorrow, so your nonsense can wait." He replies.

I quickly brush my teeth and walk out to see Kanda laying on the bed in the same position, staring on the ceiling.

I sit down on the edge of the bed next to him. "whatchya thinkin bout?" I ask him quietly.

"What note I'm going to leave myself for when I'm sober." I can't help but giggle a little about his answer.

"How about putting a cup of vodka and a pill next to it, sober you will never want to get drunk again." I say laying down next to him.

"I don't want to be a Dicky drunk though. I was just thinking putting a note on top of a condom saying to use it next time."

"I probably won't remember tonight either, you shouldn't prank both of us." I say getting tired.

"Maybe it'd convince sober me to stay away from bad news like you."

"Because sliver is good news." I yawn.

"Never said he was, but hey, he's something."

"I'm something too, a friend at least… right?"

I am met with silence and I look over to him. "Kanda?"

"Yeah, a friend… but honestly a good damn friend wouldn't just disappear."

"I know, I'm sorry. They told me how hard you took it. Not like it's been fun, but hey, I'm here now."

"Load of good that does now, moyashi, let's just sleep, I don't feel like talking about it anymore." He says turning off the lights and getting under the covers.

I get under the covers and turn off my lamp. "It's Allen, Bakanda, it's only two flyable, really not that hard."

"Hard or not, you're like a vegetable, no one likes them, but everyone needs them." He yawns and I think he falls asleep, leaving me dumbfounded.

"No one likes them, but everyone needs them? Sounds pretty accurate. Oh well, goodnight mean ol' Kanda boy." I say patting his tired shoulder.

I close my eyes and fall into my dream world, I dream of all atrocities.

Okay and that a wrap! Review please? I don't know if you guys even like this! Haha anyway, thanks.


	3. Betrayal

I open my eyes drowsily as the light from the single window in the room floods the small space. I look next to me to see asleeping Kanda.

"Ah… how much I would've dreamed of this if we hadn't changed so much… you and I." I whisper, taking a piece of hair out of his face.

He groans in his sleep and turns over. I decide to get up and take a shower before the beauty woke up.

After my shower, I see Kanda starting to wake up and decide to play a joke on him. Though I had no recollection of last night, I knew that Kanda wouldn't either and that some fun could ensue.

I take off my clean shirt, and slowly get into bed careful not to wake him too early before I entangle my hands into his hair, pulling his head close to my chest as I act like I'm asleep.

I can hear his breath quicken as he wakes and tries to figure out what happened the night before.

"Did me and the Moyashi… holy fucktards this should not have happened". He slowly turns our in my arms as I pull him closer.

I decide to play a bit longer "mmm Kanda….more~" I whisper as if in my sleep.

"Holy shit. The rabbits gonna kill me." I hear him whisper as he gets up slowly.

"you didn't actually think we had sex, right?" I say devilish as I start laughing.

His face grows angry as he says in a hushed tone. "Mo-Ya-Shiiiiii"

"I already took a shower, you can go next if you'd like." I say picking my shirt back up off the end of the bed, putting it back on.

He angrily goes to the shower and slams the door shut behind him.

I take my phone and turn it on to see 102 messages and 56 missed calls. All from Lenalee and Lavi.

I called Lavi.

"Dude! Are you guys alive!? Are you guys okay!? Hwta happened!?" Lavi screams on the other line.

"I told you, we went to a hotel and had hot sex while you guys are drinking." I say casually.

The other line went quiet. "You guys actually went to a hotel? Prove it." He says.

I take a selfie with the bed in the middle of the room and smile. As I hear Lenalee screaming in the background before the screaming bets closer and closer and Lavi is telling her that he's talking to me and that I said I was in a hotel with Kanda.

I hear something about Lenalee texting Kanda before Lavi comes back. "Bud… Lenalee wants to know if you guys are dating now."

"No it was a one night stand." I say crossing my legs as I hear the bathroom door open with a steaming Kanda stepping out of it.

I pull the phone away from my ear, "Hey Kanda, just to catch you upon speed, we had hot sex last night, we're in a hotel and we're not dating it was a one night stand."

He nods before sitting on a different part of the bed.

"Ya know what, you guys come home and we'll talk." Lavi says sighing.

"No, we just decided we're madly in love and we're eloping, we'll send postcards bye." I say hanging up and taking the battery out of my phone.

"What do we do now that we're eloping? Hubby." I say laying on the bed to face Kanda.

"I don't know, wife, this." He says leaning forward and kissing me.

I laugh a little, "Wish we got a picture of that… watch Lavi squirm a little bit more." I get up and grab Kanda's phone, as he protests.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asks angrily.

"Putting a few pictures of me on your phone. Lavi's going through it whenever we go back." I say swatting his hand away.

I smile as I put my arm around his neck and take a selfie with him as I kiss his cheek.

"We should go back soon though, just enough time to let them panic." I say putting my shoes on.

He grunts and does the same.

I take out my phone to call a taxi, "Hey yeah we need it to go down town. Yup now is great."

We walk out the door and get into the taxi waiting at the front of the building as we drive to Lavi's house.

When we get out Lavi comes out of the house with comical tears streaming down his face as he hugs us. "If you guys want to get married, you totally can just don't leave meeeee!" he exclaims as the taxi drives away.

I pat his back, "There there… we'll visit for the holidays."

Me and Kanda struggle out of his grasp and walk into the house as we hear him call Lenalee.

I take out a cigarette and light it, taking a puff before blowing it out.

"you shouldn't be smoking in the house, Moyashi." Kanda says from the couch.

I take another puff and make rings in the air with my tongue. "Doesn't matter."

I hold the cigarette between my lips as my phone rings.

"Hey Walker." I say into the phone.

"Hey idiot apprentice." Master.

"The fuck do you want?" I ask, now irritated.

"Having fun with your pussy friends?" he asks.

"fuck you, what do you really want?" I say sitting down next to Kanda, blowing smoke out into the air.

"A job. I expect you to have $5000 by the end of the week, I'll have the collector get it from you since he's in the town. Don't think I won't beat you if you fuck this up." He growls.

"Totally, now you're making my cigarette sour goodbye." I say hanging up and putting out my cigarette.

"Guardian?" Kanda asks turning on the TV.

"Yeah, nothing much just wanted to bother me I guess." I sigh. "But I gotta go… tell Lavi not to wait up I'll probably be out all night." I say getting up and putting my coat on.

"Doing what?" he asks.

"Something I shouldn't." I say simply.

"Do whatever the hell you want." 'Don't be stupid.'

"I was planning on it, bastard." 'Don't worry'

I walk out the door to hear Lavi talking with Lenalee, he had moves to the backyard.

I walk down to a public bar, the one next to the gay bar Kanda and I went to the other night.

The place was packed, "This should be perfect." And so, I spend the rest of the day cheating people out of their money, and by the time I'm done it's already 3 in the morning.

I check my phone as it had been off to see 2 missed calls from Lavi and one text asking why I wouldn't be home.

I put my phone away and start the long and lonely walk back to Lavi's house, which I guess is my house now.

When I open the door I'm surprised to find Kanda sitting on the couch, watching TV. Had he stayed here?

"Didn't go home?" I ask putting my chilled coat up.

"The rabbit freaked out about you getting mugged so he told me to stay up since I have no life." He groans.

"Ha, as if I'd get mugged that easily. Dumb bastards can hardly even comprehend the games they preach." I say plopping onto the couch, pushing my hair out of my face.

"That's what I told him, you're not as stupid as you used to be." Kanda says switching the channel.

"I wish I were sometimes. But It's been a long night, I think I'll just go sleep." I say getting up.

"Are you planning on school tomorrow, the weekend is over." He asks.

"No. I'm not." I quickly go into my room.

I lean against my door and steady my breathing. "Whit I didn't pack my pills when I left… how had I not noticed, Dammit." Why now?

I go and sit on my bed, curling myself up into my blankets and I pick up my phone. "Allen? What is it?" my doctor answers.

"I-I I moved from the country, I forgot my pills, I don't know w-what to do right now." I say my breathing growing more labored.

"Okay Allen calm down for a second. Self-harm isn't something to do right now. Take some aspirin with a spoonful of sugar and a spoonful of honey, after that take some ibuprofen." He says.

"Yeah, okay, I got it." I say hanging up and standing up on shaking legs.

I go into the nearest bathroom and take aspirin and ibuprofen. "Now for sugar and honey." I whisper.

I open the door, but I hear snoring in the living room, don't tell me Kanda stayed over.

I creep towards the living room slowly. And just as I had thought, there he was, sleeping peacefully.

'What if he wakes up and sees me?' I think. I really shouldn't have forgotten my fucking pills, how stupid can I be?

I decide to tiptoe into the kitchen and take out the honey and sugar, with two spoons. I put sugar on one and honey on the other.

I take the sugar first, taking a moment, and then the honey right after.

"What are you doing, Moyashi?" I jump at the rough voice that appeared behind me.

"Nothing, Bakanda. Why are you even up? Sneaking up on people… honestly." I sigh, putting the spoons in the sink to be washed in the morning.

"Sugar and honey? Don't tell me, aspirin and ibuprofen too?" he smirks.

"what's it to you?" I ask defensively, facing him completely.

"Damn, kid. Looks like being away from here took a toll on you too, and you acted so sassy." He says, waving his hands.

"Says the one sassing me right now." I say in a more hushed tone.

"Anxiety isn't something to be ashamed of. Damn is all to hell, I swear. Why the hell did you come back, anyway?"  
"I came back without knowing where I was going, it was obviously a mistake." I growl.

"Maybe is fucking was. Maybe you shouldn't have come back, because everything was a hell of a lot simpler without you here, I didn't even miss you." He says crossing his arms further.

"Ha! You say it as if I had a choice, I was having a grand fucking time when I left, maybe I'll just go somewhere else!" I almost yell.

"Maybe you damn well should. We'd be better off without an insane guy like you around messing everything up."

"Like you ever had anything for me to mess up in the first place, you have been nothing since I left. But yeah, maybe I should leave so you can go on with your fantastic lives. I'll leave in the morning, goddamned bastard." I say before walking away.

I hear Kanda shift, but otherwise seems to stay there.

'Damn I wish I hadn't said anything.' I think before lying in bed, waiting for blissful sleep, so that when morning comes I could

When I awake I slowly realize that I hadn't changed clothes and I decide to change quickly and go downstairs.

"Good morning Allen, where were you last night, I asked Kanda to wait for you to come in." Lavi says as he sees me enter the kitchen.

"I was at a bar. And uh Lavi… I know I've only been here for a weekend but…" I get interrupted as I sit.

"You can tell me how fantastic you think living here is after you eat." Lavi says setting eggs in front of me and sitting down.

I dare not touch the food. "No uh really, it's important."

He stops eating and looks up. "Really? What is it, bud?"

"Um… I can't stay…" I say putting my hands in my lap, staring at them intently.

He just stares, "If you think you're being a bother to me Al' you're really not." He tries.

"No no no it's not entirely that." Quick think of a reason besides Bakanda telling you to! "I can't stay because I need to get a job in another town, there aren't enough jobs here."

"Oh… if that's how you really feel then sure, but you can't leave without actually finding a job, Lenalady would kill me ya know?" I can feel him trying to be cheerful, I would be upset too if it were him.

"Sure, I gotta call Alma anyway." I say as I start eating.

"Alma? Alma Karma? You guys still talk? Kanda said they hadn't talked in a while. Does he know you're here?" Lavi asks a million questions a minute.

"Yeah, Alma Karma, my home bitch. We don't talk that much but he knows I am here, and is waiting for me to come over, though I have to break the news to him, that no matter what I promised, we can't have sex." I say eating another piece of egg.

Lavi spits out his juice, "S-sex!? You promised him sex when you came back!? How are you gonna tell him he's not on your screw list?" Lavi asks.

"Obviously I'll Tel him I'm in love… with… Kanda…." I slow down, thinking of last nights events. That repsonsewas an instant one, even though he hates my guts now.

"Will he even buy that? I know for a fact that you guys were kidding, but he might be into that." Lavi says.

I nod, "Yeah, though I'll probably stay at his house, set him up and stuff." I say trying to stay casual.

"Is that a good idea, there a lot of bad guys that stay over at his place." Lavi says.

I shrug, "It's a good thing to be around different types of people sometimes."

"Unless those people want to try to kill and or rape you, bud." Lavi says.

"You have a point, but I think I'll be fine, I was going to talk to Alma about who's staying over there tight now anyway. But I'm sure Kanda would want to see him again." I look at a picture on the wall to avoid eye contact. I have now come to realize it's a picture and Kanda Lavi and I. Before I left when we were out with milkshakes. I don't remember why Lenalee couldn't come though.

"As long as you're cool then I can safely tell Lenalee that you moved there, you know how it is." He says with a laugh.

"Yeah I'll be okay, I was actually planning on walking over there today." I say.

Lavi's eyes widen and he gasps, "You're going to walk to the next town over?!"

I nod, "yeah, not an unusual thing for me now, actually."

He shakes his head, getting up to put his plate in the sink. "I swear you're crazy, bud. Why not ask Kanda to drive you?"

I look down, "Uh I don't think that dumbass would. He's busy after all. School and stuff…"

"No, dude he totally would, I can call him up right now." Before I can stop him, he pulls out his phone.

"Hey Yu-chan. Little Allen bud needs a ride to the next town over~ can you believe it? My little bud is leaving me! It breaks my heart. He said not to call you…. But I knew you'd find it in your heart to drive him there for his feet are precious." He says making hand gestures. He pauses to listen to whatever Kanda was saying. "Aw bro~" he hangs up.

He then turns to me, "He said he can't, sorry buddy."

I wave him off, "It's okay. I need the exercise, and the walk. Also I should get going to visit with Alma." And possibly not come back…

"Okay, I can call someone to give you a ride there and back if you want." Lavi says.

I shake my head, no I'll make it back fine myself.

I quickly walk out and when I get off the steeet and start walking towards my destination as I pull out my phone and call the one and only Alma Karma.

"Hey Allen boy whatchya need?" his cheerful voice answers.

"Mind if I stay at your place for awhile?"

"Sure, want me to pick you up from wherever you are?"

"That'd be fantastic I just started walking towards your town. Also, I need a job."

"To please the hubby? Anything."

"Ha ha thanks." He hangs up, what have I gotten myself into.

I decide to walk a bit further and before I realize it, I'm in front of a bar on the street. "I shouldn't enter, Alma won't be able to find me.

"Who are you waiting for, gorgeous?" a man strides towards me, and I put on a wicked sexy grin.

"My husband." I say stepping back a little when he gets too close.

"Why go to him, when you can go to me? Me and my pals could let ya have a reeaall good time." He slurs.

I slightly push his chest away as he gets closer, "I'll have to take a reincheck. Thank you though." I say turning around, a mistake.

"Hey kid I wasn't asking!" I see black spots in my vision as a bottle hits the back of my head, how nostalgic.

I trip over my feet and land on my hands, turning towards the man. "Don't do something you'll regret man." I say struggling to keep my voice clear.

He comes over and picks me up by my shirt, harshly throwing my form onto the cement, knocking the air out of me. "You should've just said yes." Where's Alma when I need him?

I laugh sourly, uncaring about whatever happened next, "I'm guessing it's too late now."

"Damn straight." He says bringing another bottle down onto my head, dragging me into the back of the bar.

I feel the warm life liquid flowing out of my nead quickly as I start losing my senses.

"Moyashi!" Kanda? His voice is so far away.

I hear the man run away and a girl gasp as I see Kanda running towards me. He shakes me lightly, carefully. "Moyashi… Moyashi are you awake?" I decide to close my eyes and keep my breaths scarce to #1 conserve energy #2 to make him think I'm dead and make it easier for him to leave me for dead without guilt.

"Shit" he says under his breath. "Don't call 911." He tells someone.

"But why he's dying!" a girl says. Because he wants me dead…

"No he has a specialized doctor we need to get him there now, you need to go home now though." He says quickly, his voice panicked.

I'm such a piece of crap. Why does he even care for godssake?

I hear rustling of a pocket as he starts talking.

"Komui?" "I AINT GOT TIME FOR YOUR SHIT I NEED YOU DOWN BY THE DEVIL'S HAND BAR THE MOYASHIS DYING, GET HERE NOW!" he yells into the phone before haning up.

I feel dizzier and dizzier as my blood flows out and my breath unintentionally evens out, going quieter and quieter, me realizing I don't need it anymore, dead people don't breathe.

"You're going to be okay Moyashi." Kanda says.

I hear a car pull up and Komui yelling "Kanda! Where are you!" and Lenalee doing the same, why? I didn't want her to see me die.

"OVER HERE DAMMIT HURRY" his voice is shaking and uncontrollably panicky.

I hear footsteps running towards us before a gasp from Lenalee as I hear her fall to the ground, "Oh my god, Allen.."

"What happened Kanda." I hear Komui kneel next to me and quickly opens his brief case and feels my pulse. "It's barely there, is he conscious? Do you know?" he asks.

"I tried waking him up, he wouldn't." Kanda says putting a shakey hands on my chilling wrist.

"Kanda, calm down. I need you to try waking him up." Komui says to him. I feel Komui stick a needle into my arm, slowly injecting something into me, hopefully poison.

I feel Kanda's forehead on mine, "Moyashi. Come on wake up, I know we had a stupid fucking argument, but we're fucking friends and I won't let you die on me you little shit." So poetic.

I open my eyes slowly, deciding to stop saving energy. Our eyes meet and his widen. "He's awake, Moyashi, Moyashi are you okay?" Kanda says leaning away and looking at my face turning it to one side and then another.

"Fucking hell how am I not dead?" I whisper.

"Allen you're going to be okay." Komui says.

"Don't fucking bother, Komui. We all die sometimes, is rather not test fate." I say pessimistically.

"Allen, you can be pessimistic later, right now, you're going to live." Komui says trying to get me up.

"Ahck!" I yell as they try to pick me up, my head completely disagreeing.

"Lenalee go and get the back door open." I see Lenalee nod and quickly run to do exactly that.

My body goes completely limp and Komui and Kanda both make noises of the surprise weight.

I decide that I'm a little tired, and let everything go completely blank, I can only distantly hear voices screaming as my last breaths rack my body.

 **Okay wow, this is a bit much, yeah? So happy Easter everyone! Hope you guys celebrated to your hearts' content. Poor Allen, is he dead? Is the story over? I don't event think I want to Tell you, of course, ill reply if you ask in reviews though, but probably not publically. LOVE YOU GUYS**


End file.
